Dancing in Circles
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Bryce Hawthorne and Emma Mellark Hawthorne have moved on from their childhood romance and are now married and preparing for their first child. Add on from Bringing Roses, Skipping Stones, and Catching Fireflies Chapter 5 .
1. Chapter 1

**If you read chapter 5 in Catching Fireflies it's the same ;) lol just needed to start off the story. Enjoy! And review... **

* * *

Bryce dropped his leather bag onto the floor next to the door. He shut the door behind him and made his way into the living room. Running a hand through his hair he looked around for signs of life. "Ems?" he called and glanced over to the kitchen. There on the table was a piece of paper; _Bryce- went out to do errands… sorry I wasn't home when you arrived. Can't wait to hear about the trip… ~Emma xo _He nodded and turned to the refrigerator grabbing the milk carton. He sat at the table for a while swirling the milk around the glass and listening to the wall clock tick behind him. He was anxious. He hadn't been with his wife in a week and he couldn't stand it. It was practically pulling him apart.

"Bryce?" He looked up with tears in his eyes… "Bry are you crying?" She ran over and hugged his head under her breasts.

"I-I missed- you" he sighed and laid his head on the table.

"Wow…" Emma said closing her eyes; "I wasn't expecting this" she gave an awkward laugh and sat next to him pulling on his hair softly.

"I know" he said "we had a rough week"

"I guess" she scoffed

"We couldn't come up with any good data for paper sales and all I could do was sit there with incompetent people!"

"How is Eden?" Emma smiled changing the subject purposely

"He was so uneasy. During his presentation of a new section his phone went off and he just went running!"

"Why?" Emma said raising an eyebrow

"He was worried about Rose and the kids" Bryce explained looking out the window, "Hasn't left them for that long and he was really nervous about Rose being able to control it all with it being the end of her pregnancy and all"

"I could see that" Emma said running her fingers along the table. "Kendall is getting big…"

"He is- 6 almost 7. Time goes by"

"It does… fast"

"Yeah…" Bryce said almost awkwardly he studied Emma. She was biting her lip and pulling on her fingers, "Are you o…"

"I'm pregnant" Emma said looking up quickly and then looking back down.

"What?" he whispered and just sat there holding his glass tightly, "I'm sorry… this is… wow" He stood up then and did and little skip over to her. Grabbing at her forearms with a light grip and looking into her eyes then down to her stomach. "I love you" he said bewildered and Emma laughed wiping her eyes of stray tears.

"I love you too" He helped her up off the chair and directed her into his arms.

"I am never going back to the Capitol with Eden ever again" he said finally smelling her familiar lavender smell.

"Don't say that" she sighed in frustration, "he needs you there for support. Now you at least know how it will feel for him" Bryce groaned with anger

"How is he even able to go? I don't think I'll even be able to stand leaving you for a day"

"You've already have left me for a day and you're fine" she giggled.

"It's different now" he glared

"How so?" she said calmly brushing her fingertips along his neck.

"It's not just you. It will be you in a whole new scary environment all by yourself!" He cried and stepped away from her to pace.

"Babe… that won't be for a while now… so by then I'll be more comfortable with my pregnancy"

"That's what Rose said," Bryce said "but Eden was still very much on edge- I saw his feet almost slip off once or twice"

"You'll be fine" Emma soothed, "now let's go tell the rents!" She cried and grinned

"How long have you known about this?" he asked raising an eyebrow, Emma smiled sheepishly now.

"A few days…" she said looking down at the wood floors.

"I know you're lying" he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's been driving me insane but I was so worried! I didn't know what you would say or what anyone would say so I asked Rose. So Rose knows but I was practically dying to tell you and the others by the time you got home. I just had to go talk to Rose"

"That was your 'errands'?" Bryce smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders, "Your parents first mine second"

"Actually were having dinner at your Mom and Dad's so everyone is going to be there"

"Handy" Her husband said and stalked off in the direction of his shoes, "let's go to dinner then!" The house was as always, crowded. Eden and Rose's children Kendall, Robin, and Wyatt were all over the place. Pretty much the whole neighborhood was there carrying paper plates all over the house and mingling in small groups.

"This isn't handy" Emma whispered and grew pale as she glanced around.

"No not handy at all—guess we will have to wait until dessert"

"Uncle Bryce!" His eldest nephew yelled and ran over his blond hair flying everywhere and his smile growing wider at the second.

"Kendall!" He screamed and threw him over her shoulder and running off into the house.

"He'll be a wonderful father" Rose said coming up behind her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Of course" Emma smiled turning towards her pregnant best friend and sister-in-law. They hugged quickly and dispersed into her husband's childhood home looking for some entertainment. As people were leaving Bryce grabbed Emma's elbow and directed her towards the back rooms of the house. "Bryce" she whispered and narrowed her eyes.

"My mom knows I think…" he said rubbing his forehead.

"How?" Emma pressed resting a hand on his chest.

"I don't know it must just be a mother thing"

"I doubt my mom would ever guess" Emma laughed and looked over at the party leaving.

"We'll just see"

"I TOLD YOU, MADGE" Katniss grinned jumping up from the table and pointing a finger at her friend.

"I know!" Madge screamed and beamed hugging her son with all her might.

"Wait… Mom… You guessed that I was pregnant?!" Emma said with wide eyes as her hands clutched her Dad's plaid flannel shirt.

"How could I not- you got weird and didn't talk to us for like three days"

"Congratulations" Eden beamed and held Rose tightly to him, "this is the best present you'll ever get" he said to Bryce, "you'll see"

"I know" Bryce said kissing Emma softly, "I know"

* * *

**Seriously. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS. I'm excited. :D Sooooo this is a story that I thought of writing when I said that I would post Bryce/Emma chapters on Catching Fireflies. But then I thought "I'll just write one just for them and their kids and life together!" and then I was all like, "Yeah winning like a boss..." **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Emma sat starring off into space. She was lounging by the lap pool of the guest suite of her sister-in-law's house. Emma was imagining a brown haired blue eyed girl running around in a little pink dress with wild pig-tails.

"Are you just going to sit there all the time- daydreaming?" Her husband asked pushing himself out of the pool and grabbing a towel. "I think you'll worry, overanalyze, and imagine more than you actually prepare for this baby" he added running the towel back and forth through his short hair.

"I know" Emma whined, "but it's just so exciting… and _weird_!"

"How is it weird?" He beamed and sat down on the ground besides her.

"You know… the whole… human being growing inside you. Another mouth to feed but you can't see it. You can feel it but the only thing you know is that it's a baby. You have to protect it with your life- but you can't get hurt for it because it is you"

"Yeah it's a big responsibility…" Bryce said looking beyond the fenced patio area.

"Excuse me?" She giggled, "I don't even think you were listening"

"Well when you talk about that stuff I get nervous!" He cried and looked over as Kendall jumped out from behind a tree to scare the neighbor girl, Natalie. She screamed.

"What are you nervous about?" Emma asked in a low whisper. His attention was on her again and he realized he had maybe said the wrong thing. She was pale and scared. She looked almost alone. What had he said again? "You're supposed to be the one who supports me when I'm not sure of myself" She said quietly with wide glassy eyes.

"We're in this together, Ems" He said brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling, "we're allowed to both be unsure about this"

Later on it was raining. Bryce watched Emma as she paged through a baby book that Rose had picked off the bookshelf. He hadn't thought more on the conversation from earlier. At least now his wife understood that her fears were normal and they were truly things to be puzzled about. Looking at her now, anyone could see she was glowing with happiness. It made him feel proud to see that the family was growing. Eden and Rose had their kids and their friends had new babies. It felt right that it was their turn.

"Guys I'm so happy for you" Eden had said and grinned taking a block from his son's chubby hands.

"I'm so excited" Emma gushed and looked down at her flat stomach. "Just think the little onesies, the baby's room, the little toys, and just so much baby stuff"

"Yeah…" Bryce said, "Just so much baby stuff" he winked at Eden who was covered with blocks now.

"You wait and see" Eden warned but laughed as his son handed him another block. "Thanks Wyatt"

"I'm going to have a boy" Emma huffed and pouted.

"You could have a girl" Rose quickly said; "Just because I've been graced with three boys… and this one" She sighed and placed a hand on her very swollen stomach, "doesn't mean you can't have a girl"

"Honestly- I blame myself for not giving Rose her little girl yet" Eden said looking up at them.

"Don't say that" Rose giggled and tried to lean down to kiss her husband.

"It's ok Rosie- don't stain yourself" Eden said looking more nervous each second Rose tried to reach his lips.

"Ugh!" Rose threw her hands up, "I'm so tired of being pregnant" She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Emma bit her lip as Rose used up all her visible effort to push herself off the couch and waddled towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Emma… She wasn't like this her first pregnancy. I feel so bad. All she wants is a little girl and I keep supplying boys! After this one I told her we would try one or two more tries but that was it. I'm sick of seeing her so down on herself. She'll start hating our children!"

"What?" Eden's red face paled considerably. He turned towards his wife who had appeared in the doorway with a mug full of tea. "You really think I would do that?" Rose whispered and looked over at Emma. "Come on Emma lets go prepare the couch in the office for my husband to sleep on tonight" She said sweetly and walked off towards the bedrooms. Bryce whistled.

"That's harsh"

"Shut up" Eden hissed and ran out of the room after Rose. "Rose please" they heard him say. The expecting parents looked at each other awkwardly,

"When I get that big… will you still love me?"

"Of course" Bryce said looking offended, "how could I not you'll be even more beautiful- and I don't even know if that's possible" he grinned and she smirked and looked away. "I love you" Bryce smiled and nudged Emma softly with his nose.

"Yeah… I love you too" she grinned and kissed him.

"Ew…" Kendall said his face twisting with disgust and walked out of the room. Robin followed him slowly looking back at his uncle and aunt with wide eyes.

"See you Rob!" Emma called waving

"They're going to be really close when they grow older" Bryce said

"Or hate each other" Emma said rolling her eyes. Wyatt brought Bryce a block.

"Oh thanks… are you here to cover me with blocks too?" Wyatt just stared at him and dropped the block on his uncle's lap and went to retrieve another one. "Hey big guy" Eden said grabbing his nephew and pulling him down onto his lap, "let's make a castle with these blocks" Eden started stacking the blocks that Wyatt was bringing him and sorting them around to create the base and worked all the blocks into four walls and a large doorway and set it up for the ceiling. Wyatt tumbled over and looked at his uncle's creation with his blocks. He squatted down and looked through the doorway, turning his head side to side to get better glimpses. He pulled on the right drawbridge block and the whole thing went falling down. Wyatt watched with wide eyes and handed the red block that matched the color of his pants to his Uncle. Emma laughed until she cried.

"I think he found more joy on handing you the blocks then seeing them all together in the castle"

"I worked hard on that castle" Bryce glared at the little boy. Wyatt just handed him another block, "my son will know how to build castles" He said to his wife with determination.

"Alright… but he'll start off by handing you blocks"

* * *

**REVIEW please :D **

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're appreciated! :) Here is the next chapter! Skipping some time (not a lot) do not worry! Hope you enjoy it. Keep reviewing! :D**

* * *

"This whole place is a disaster!" Emma cried as she looked around at their house. It was covered in papers that Bryce was editing, pots and pans lined the counters where Emma was baking all day, it just looked sort of hectic with all their stuff out.

"Breathe" Bryce shushed her from his spot on the couch in the room across the hall.

"How can I when there are about a million people coming over in an hour and this place is torn apart?!" She pulled on her hair and looked at the floor.

"You're stressing yourself" Bryce scolded

"You're not stressed enough!" She yelled and stormed into the kitchen tearing things off the counter and stuffing them into the cabinets. She grabbed the stepping stool and climbed on it because she couldn't reach the top of the cabinets like everyone else.

"Emma…" Bryce warned his voice getting closer. She faltered on the stool and it wobbled, he told her not to use it anymore since she was pregnant and could fall, harming herself and their baby. And it was falling, fast. Emma shrieked and reached out trying to find something to hold onto but something beat her to it. It was Bryce. "Emma what were you thinking?" he cried as she was put safely on the ground. "Oh yeah… you weren't!" He said his eyebrows knitting together with distress.

"I…" she started searching his face

"No you weren't! You were careless!" He continued and shoved the stool out of the way, toppling it over. Emma flinched. "I'm going to call our family and tell them you're too tired to have anyone come over tonight" he sighed and stepped over the stool to the phone.

"Bryce" she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry" she whispered. He turned and looked at her. She was standing in the shadows of the doorway, she was wearing one of his blue dress shirts that practically hung over her knees because she was so small and short compared to him. Her eyes were wide and her new baby belly was swelled under the shirt.

"No… I'm sorry" he said and rubbed his eyes. She was about middle of her fourth month and she looked pretty worn out. She was working at the bakery before the sun came out to after it went down. She was cleaning, baking, sorting, putting orders together, and serving customers. Bryce guessed that it was exhausting, and she was enjoying it, but enough was enough it was making her sick. She didn't eat enough, she didn't sleep enough, and she was driving herself mad with worry. "You have to stop working at the bakery"

"What?" she asked and walked up to him, laying her hand on his chest.

"You heard me" he ran a hand over his stubble, "you know I worry about you and you have to know this is driving me crazy"

"Me working?"

"You working yourself to death" He picked her up and took her upstairs settling her on the bed. He took the shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her in only her underwear. "You have dark circles under your eyes, a bruise on your leg, you burned your hand and your elbow, honestly how am I suppose to protect my family when you don't even care about protecting yourself?"

"I guess I was used to working like I usually do" Emma curled into herself and laid back on the pillows. Bryce turned away and looked out the window.

"I guess I'll go call everyone. You should tell Tom that you'll need to work more now and get Kim to move into the space above and she can open and close the bakery, and you could go later and just work on the orders and sorting" He turned around to see if she agreed but Emma was fast asleep her sputtering breaths echoing the quiet room. "Okay…" he left the room quickly and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" He called his mother first.

"Bryce?" it was his dad,

"Oh hi dad, Em isn't feeling well so we're not having dinner tonight, sorry. Could you call the Mellark's?"

"Sure son- Are you calling Rose?"

"Yeah, Thanks"

"I could call Rose too and then you could just focus on getting Emma better"

"Uh sure thanks but call Rose first though because she'll leave sooner than them all"

"Will do see you tomorrow"

"See you" The phone clicked as he hung it up and their place became quiet again. He had barely left the room when the phone rang behind him. "What?" he whispered to himself and picked up the stool and grabbing the phone. "Hawthorne's…."

"Bryce Hawthorne, you better tell me right now what's wrong with Emma, or I swear I will drive all the way to your place and hit you with the back of my hand…"

"ROSE!" he yelled into the phone, "She's just tired. Em has been working herself to death. I told her it had to stop we got in a fight but it was one sided- mostly me. And she fell asleep" he said in a blur, "also the house is a mess"

"Did you want me to help you get the place sorted?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No you're way more pregnant then Emma. You probably shouldn't even be travelling. Or standing up"

"What are you talking about" she hissed into the phone,

"No Bryce is right" another voice said over the line,

"Eden! Get off the phone!" Rose yelled.

"Are you out of bed?" Eden asked in a calm voice.

"Yes! I had to find out if Emma was alright"

"And is she?"

"Of course" Bryce said,

"Then go back to bed, Rosie"

"Eden Odair do not tell me what to do over the phone tell it to my…" she paused for a moment, "… face" she whispered.

"Rose?" Eden's voice crackled with worry, "Rosie what's wrong?" Rose whimpered and the phone dropped out of Eden's hand and hit the wall, Bryce guessed.

"Rose?" Bryce asked into the phone listening intently. He could hear the couple talking and then the phone hung up leaving him to the one dangling off the hook.

"Bryce?" it was Eden he was winded and had picked the phone back up.

"Yes?" Bryce asked.

"Rose's water broke. I'm…" he cleared his throat, "I'm…" he tried again, "I'm…" he sucked in a breath

"Freaking out?" Bryce said covering up his laughter.

"Taking her to the hospital" Eden said and cleared his throat again.

"Okay buddy" Bryce said in an amused tone, "see you there"

* * *

**Suggest things! Tell me what you want to read! REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks! **

**Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I tried to make Bryce more of a softy lol I dunno how I did because Bryce isn't really a softy so yeah 3 enjoy**

* * *

"Just breathe" Bryce said hitting Eden on the back.

"Yeah this is your fourth time doing this what are you so worried about?" Emma smirked and rested her hands on her stomach.

"I don't know" Eden said slumping against a wall.

"How is Rose?" Emma asked changing the subject

"She's good. Of course she refuses any medicine. Natural she says all natural. She's nuts! She screams the hospital down, tells everything to just be over, but refuses things that will help her!" His hands find his hair and he begins messing it up and stressing out again.

"Sorry I asked" Emma grumbled and rolled her eyes towards the expectant father.

"You haven't run out of boy names right?" Bryce joked and beamed.

"No" Eden said smiling a little, "Charlie, his mother said he's going to be a knock-out" Emma giggled

"She says that about all of them" She pushed past the boys and into the hospital room where Rose was. Later on Bryce and Emma were sitting around with everyone. Everyone was trying to talk at the same time and the waiting room secretaries were out of their minds with headaches. Eden came out of the room and looked at everyone expectedly. Of course everyone was ignoring him and arguing with each other and trying to get everyone else's attention. He cleared his throat and everyone raised the volume. He cleared his voice again and the subject changed and the voices were raised.

"Alright guys everyone be quiet for one moment" They all looked up at that moment mid sentence with wide eyes and big smiles. Annie Odair stood up first with a large hopeful smile and followed her son into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw that this baby was different then all the previous. He had a little patch of curly dark hair. She looked up at her son with tears in her eyes

"He looks so much like your father" Rose gasped and watched the baby roll towards his grandmother with wide adventurous green eyes. "Oh look at you, you're a doll" She picked him up and carried him all around the room talking and teasing his little hands and feet. Soon everyone wanted a chance to hold the angel and by the end the new baby and the parents were fast asleep on the hospital bed. Emma snapped a picture and everyone crowded around to look at it. Rose was buried into Eden's chest her lips parted gently and her arms locked around Charlie. Eden had his arms locked around Rose and Charlie and his hair was all tousled up. Charlie's little fists were under his chin and his head was just under Rose's chin secured and warm. Eden and Charlie had the same sleepy expression on and everyone laughed. All of the Odair boys had this lost peaceful expression when they slept. Emma yawned a little and Bryce said goodnight to his family and then beckoned Emma into the car. She fell asleep right away when Bryce pulled out onto the highway on the way back to District 12.

The moon was just peaking past the clouds and the wind had picked up a bit but it was a smooth ride back to their apartment. Bryce helped a sleepy Emma out of the car and up the stairs to the second floor. Then he carried her into the bedroom and helped her out of her clothes and into her pajamas. He was sure to use precaution with everything he did he didn't want to wake her or hurt her at all. After he cleaned his face and put his own pajamas on. His back cracked when he bent over and stretched then he joined his wife and crawled into bed. His hands found her baby bump and he ran his fingers over it slightly. Emma stretched out towards him and yawned.

The alarm wailed at 7:30. Bryce covered his eyes and hit the button. He rolled over and made eye contact with Emma. She smiled a little and looked away rolling back onto her back.

"Good morning, Beautiful" he whispered and scooted over toward her

"Good morning" She smiled a little and hid her face in the pillows. He reached out and pulled her towards him, "you have to go to work" she giggled

"I'll go" he laughed and buried his nose in her hair he rolled off the bed and danced around their room.

"What are you doing?" she squealed and sat up watching him, her husband stopped and beamed,

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He slid on the wood floors and drummed on the dresser she jumped out of bed and joined him shaking her hips back a forth and laughing until she cried. Bryce grabbed her hand and spun her around. They rocked back and forth until Emma looked at the clock.

"Bry! You're going to be late!" Bryce shrugged and winked,

"Work starts when I get there, Babe"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and took his clothes out of the closet, "make money for our baby" she smirked and kissed his cheek

"Yeah whatever" he said smiling, pulling her back and kissing her full on the lips. She laughed and tried to push him away, "and how did you sleep, did you sleep well? How are you now?" he cooed, he looked up at Emma who had her eyebrows up and a silly smile on.

"Baby's fine" She giggled, and pressed her hand against her abdomen, "there are bagels in the bread drawer and the cream cheese is in the fridge" she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, "have a good day!" she called from the other side of the door.

"You too! Remember just take a chill pill, sleep, lounge around, don't do any chores, don't pick up anything heavy, just don't strain yourself, I'll be home around 6:30 or something like that. I'll bring dinner so don't make anything. If you're not sure about the rules and you forget I wrote them all down- they're on the fridge. Also feel free to call me if you need anything. Anything, seriously, I'm there for you"

"I KNOW" she screamed and the shower turned on.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review! PLEASE! :D**

**I really like the comments! Any ideas just PM or review! **

**Thanks, ****Erin**


End file.
